L'As de Pique
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Rokudo Mukuro, illusionniste chevronné, se voit embarqué dans une sombre affaire qui ne peut se résoudre qu'en jouant au poker. Cependant, les autres joueurs sont tout aussi étranges que lui. Qui gagnera ? Et quel est le prix de cette partie ? UA et Yaoi


**Titre** : L'As de Pique.

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni leur histoire, ni même cette idée... Quelle tristesse...

**Note 1 :** C'est un UA, Mukuro est un tueur et possède ses pouvoirs d'illusionniste. Tsuna n'est qu'un adolescent, pas le futur parrain des Vongola. Voilà, c'est tout. Profites de ton OS ^^

**Note 2 :** Cet OS était tout d'abords l'idée d'Akatsuki Akisa. Mais elle a eu la gentillesse de me laisser l'écrire. Je n'ai que deux choses à ajouter : Profites de ton cadeau Hibird ! Et, amusez-vous bien en lisant cette histoire complètement délirante.

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, Rokudo Mukuro se réveilla de bonne heure. Le visage vide, il enfila lentement ses vêtements habituels, une chemise blanche, un pantalon en cuir noir et sa veste de la même matière. Tout aussi calmement, il saisit ses gants et sortit de sa chambre. Descendant l'escalier de son appartement privé, il croisa sa soeur et lui fit un bref signe de tête.<p>

La jeune fille lui murmura de faire attention et il sourit.

Aujourd'hui, il allait récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Peu lui importait pour cela de blesser des gens.

Sawada Tsunayoshi allait lui revenir.

Toute cette sombre affaire commença le jour où il était allé s'occuper de quelques affaire par rapport à son ancien métier. Oui, il avait été tueur à gages. Mais sa rencontre avec Tsunayoshi l'avait changé. Du moins, le prétendait-il devant le petit brun. Il était donc parti, laissant son aimé avec sa soeur. Quand il était revenu, seule cette dernière était présente, assommée sur le sol froid de leur cuisine. Chrome lui révéla alors que des personnes étaient apparues dans leur appartement et avaient commencé à chercher partout. Ils étaient armés de couteaux et avaient lacéré tous ce qu'ils trouvaient. Finalement, ils avaient décidé de les interroger, elle et Tsunayoshi, mais ce dernier avait refusé qu'on touche à la jeune fille. Puis, le pire était arrivé.

Ils s'étaient rendus compte de la particularité de Tsunayoshi. Remarquant le suçon que Mukuro lui avait fait dans le cou, ils s'exclamèrent de surprise et de joie et s'emparèrent du jeune homme. S'en allant, le dernier d'entre eux se pencha vers Chrome et lui parla, pour qu'elle transmette leur message à son frère.

« Tant que nous ne récupérerons pas notre possession, le gamin nous appartiendra »

Ce jour-là, Mukuro perdit Tsuna. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait le décourager. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, cherchant ce que ces gens pouvaient bien éspérer trouver dans son appartement. Et il finit par trouver.

Ces hommes cherchaient le Leon d'or, une statue gigantesque d'un caméléon en or que Rokudo avait obtenue en volant une personne haute placée. Mais, la statue était disparue depuis longtemps. Bref, Mukuro n'avait plus une chance de récupérer Tsunayoshi.

Néanmoins, il se démena tant et si bien qu'il trouva une chance. Infime, minuscule, mais une chance tout de même de sauver Tsunayoshi.

C'est pour cette raison que ce matin-là, Rokudo Mukuro se leva de bonne heure, le soleil venait à peine de se coucher, et se dirigea vers un endroit bien précis. Arrivé devant la grande façade où pouvaient se distinguer plusieurs jeux du hasard, il marcha vers une silhouette solitaire qui faisait les cent pas devant l'entrée du casino.

« Leo », dit Mukuro d'un ton neutre.

« Rokudo-san » répondit plus nerveusement l'autre homme.

« Quelle belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le premier en souriant face à la tête effrayée de son subalterne.

« O... Oui » bégaya le brun en se grattant la nuque.

« Mais quel dommage que je ne puisse la passer en bonne compagnie » continua d'un ton plus menaçant Mukuro.

Leo ne sut ouvrir la bouche, trop écrasé par l'aura dangereuse de l'autre homme.

« Donc » continua ce dernier « Que me proposes-tu pour pallier à ce problème ? »

« Je... Je vous dirai d'entrer » fit d'un ton docile Leo, « Tout a été préparé consciencieusement, il vous suffit d'annoncer votre nom pour que l'on vous guide. »

« Autre chose ? », demanda doucereusement Mukuro alors que le chiffre de son oeil rouge changeait, « Un autre détail que tu aurais oublié ? »

La dernière fois, Leo avait malencontreusement oublié de l'avertir que le Leon d'or était une statue très recherchée dans la Mafia. Et on connaît le résultat...

« Non », déglutit faiblement l'homme vêtu de blanc, « Juste, faites attention. Votre... colis n'est pas le seul prix à obtenir. Il y aura d'autres personnes désespérées de gagner. »

« Kufufu », rit sombrement Mukuro, « Peut m'importe. Seul compte Tsunayoshi-kun. »

Sur ce, il quitta sans un mot Leo et entra dans le casino. L'ambiance, bruyante et étouffante, le prit à la gorge et il souhaita partir. Cependant, il chasse ces pensées indignes du grand illusionniste qu'il était et marcha d'un pas conquérant vers le bout de la salle. Saluant d'un geste infime de la tête le garde qui se tenait devant une petite porte, il entra dans la pièce.

Dedans, une table, ronde, et des gens assis autour.

Il ne prêta pas beaucoup d'attention aux individus, de toute façon, il les battrait. Quand le croupier arriva, tous se levèrent et allèrent se mettre à leur place pour que la partie commence. Mukuro se retrouva à côté d'un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux curieux yeux violets. Sûrement des lentilles, songea l'illusionniste avec désinvolture. Le temps passa, les cartes furent distribuées et Mukuro parvint à rester dans le jeu. Il misa assez d'argent, qu'il avait placé dans un compte spécialement pour les occasions comme celle-ci.

Puis, comme il s'ennuyait de jouer à un jeu si futile, il commença à observer ses adversaires. Le blanc à se droite était toujours en lice et ne cessait de froncer le nez dès qu'il avait un as. Ensuite, il y avait à la droite du blanc un blond avec une sucette à la cerise. Chaque fois que son jeu était mauvais, remarqua Mukuro, il mordillait sa sucrerie d'une façon très particulière. Vêtu d'une combinaison de mécanicien, l'illusionniste se demanda comment le blond avait pu obtenir suffisamment d'argent que pour participer à ce poker. À la droite du blond, se trouvait son principal adversaire. Sa chevelure de la même couleur que la sienne, ainsi que sa coupe, Mukuro en vint à penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un fan. Cependant, la lueur moqueuse qui régnait constamment dans les prunelles de son adversaire démentait cette théorie.

Quand minuit sonna, le croupier annonça que la partie s'arrêtait. Les joueurs protestèrent faiblement et saisirent leurs gains avant de sortir de la pièce. Mukuro jeta un bref regard en coin à son double et partit à son tour.

Le lendemain, il se rendit à nouveau dans le casino et observa avec dédain les spectateurs qui arrivaient peu à peu. Mukuro, quant à lui, préférait attendre que l'autre vienne. Finalement, le croupier arriva, sans que le sosie de l'illusionniste n'apparaisse.

« Toute absence sera comptée comme un abandon » annonça le bébé qui leur servait de croupier.

Mukuro lui jeta un regard neutre et constata mentalement que le dit-bambin avait dans sa poche un revolver suffisamment puissant que pour créer un mini cratère dans sa poitrine. L'homme songea un instant que ce devait être pour décourager les éventuels tricheurs.

Cependant, il était très difficile de faire renoncer un homme qui avait déjà visité les Enfers dans leur totalité.

« Je vais annoncer les joueurs en lice » fit le bébé après les avoir tous observés, « Byakuran, Spanner, Rokudo et Daemon. Sont-ils tous présents ? »

Chaque participant haussa la tête pour montrer que oui, ils était bien présents. Néanmoins, il en manquait un. Mais, à l'instant où le croupier allait commencer à donner les cartes, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et le prénommé Daemon entra en coup de vent. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme après une belle partie de sport dans le lit, ses vêtement mis à la va et vite, ce qui expliquait que sa chemise soit entrouverte sur son torse finement musclé. Quelques filles dans le public s'évanouirent pendant que Daemon s'arrangeait pour paraître plus convenable. Ensuite, le jeu commença.

À minuit, le bilan fut dur. Byakuran avait du abandonner car il n'avait pas de bon jeu. Et Spanner avait du se coucher car il manquait d'argent pour continuer. Seuls restaient Mukuro et Daemon.

Lorsqu'ils le constatèrent, ils se défièrent du regard et prirent leur gain, sans se quitter des yeux. Le lendemain serait le dernier jeu.

Songeant à cela, Mukuro se dirigea vers la sortie, sans prêter attention aux cris de peine des perdants. Mais, quelque chose l'arrêta. Plus précisément un rire.

« Nufufu »

Mukuro grinça des dents. Ce type n'avait pas honte ? Entre son apparence et son rire, qu'y avait-il qu'il n'ait pas déjà copié ?

« Tu es Mukuro, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le copieur d'une voix douce et sirupeuse. Encore un peu et Mukuro se serait étranglé avec.

« Kufufu » rit à son tour l'illusionniste, « Rokudo Mukuro pour vous servir »

L'autre hocha la tête et le prit par son épaule.

« Viens, j'ai à te parler. »

Sans trop de choix, il le suivit. Emmené dans un luxueux restaurant qui se trouvait à quelques rues du casino, il dévisagea son adversaire sans un mot.

« J'aimerais te proposer un pacte » fit alors Daemon lorsqu'ils furent servis. « Je t'ai observé durant toutes ces parties. »

Mukuro roula les yeux. En plus d'un sosie, il était un stalker ?

« Plus précisément » continua sans se soucier des mimiques de l'autre adulte Daemon, « j'ai compté tes cartes. »

« Cela sert à rien » remarqua d'une voix ennuyée le plus jeune, « Vu que nous jouons au poker. Pas au black jack. »

« Nufufu » rit malicieusement son interlocuteur, « Dans notre cas, cela sert à savoir qui ment. Voir même, qui triche... »

Mukuro se pencha sur la table et saisit son verre d'eau glacée. Ses doigts gantés laissèrent une empreinte sur la buée, qu'il s'amusa à modifier via quelques illusions discrètes. Son adversaire le regarda sans un mot avaler sa gorgée d'eau, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Je vois » finit par dire le plus jeune en posant avec précaution son verre « Et quel est cet pacte dont tu parlais ? »

Daemon se rengorgea sur son siège et, après un petit moment où il laissa échapper son rire si semblable à celui de son interlocuteur, il s'avança vers ce dernier.

« Je te proposes de truquer les cartes. » dit-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

Mukuro songea un instant refuser. Puis, en admirant les reflets ondoyants que la lumière du lustre sous eux projetait, il réfléchit mûrement la proposition. Après tout, il désirait revoir Tsuna, non ? Cela justifiait le fait qu'il s'allie à un inconnu qui prend le malin plaisir à le copier.

« Comment ? » demanda d'une voix dénuée d'émotion le jeune amoureux.

« Nufufufu » rit à nouveau l'adulte. « Avec les illusions, bien sûr. »

À ces mots, la lumière du lustre forcit et les engloba. Mukuro éleva un sourcil avant de laisser échapper un petit sifflement admiratif.

« Pas mal » admit-il en constatant que personne dans le restaurant n'avait remarqué l'immense bulle de lumière qui les isolait.

« Je te proposes ceci » déclara alors d'une voix passionnée Daemon en tapant de sa main nue le bois laqué de la table « Nous avons tous deux quelque chose à obtenir dans cette affaire. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais ils m'ont pris quelque chose qui m'appartient. Je dois le récupérer. Pour cela, nous devons unir nos forces. »

Mukuro acquiesça lentement et saisit à nouveau son verre. Il venait de remarquer quelque chose de très intéressant concernant son adversaire. Dans son esprit, un plan commença à se former à grands traits.

« J'accepte » fit-il en caressant de l'index le bord de son verre, faisant résonner celui-ci.

« Bien » ronronna presque Daemon en entendant l'accord de son vis-a-vis.

Il se leva, prit sa veste et leva la main pour défaire son illusion. Mukuro le regarda faire en continuant à élaborer son plan.

« Attends » le héla-t-il en voyant l'adulte partir.

Ce dernier se retourna et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Ton verre. » fit Mukuro en agitant le dit-verre de vin remplis à ras bords.

Daemon haussa les épaules, fit demi-tour, saisit le récipient et avala le liquide avec satisfaction. Mukuro tenta de ne pas penser à la chaleur qui venait d'apparaître dans son bas-ventre suite à la vue de la langue mutine de Daemon qui avait saisi les dernières gouttes de vin rouge qui s'écoulaient traîtreusement le long des lèvres de ce dernier.

L'adulte s'en alla pendant que Mukuro se maudit. Être excité ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Il avait besoin de sexe. Maintenant. Ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait la chaleur qui parcourait son corps, le jeune homme eut un petit sourire. Il connaissait quelqu'un qui accepterait bien de partager sa couche pour une soirée.

******°°°0°°°*****

Sa bouche s'écrasa contre celle de l'autre homme. Il gémit sourdement alors que des mains saisissaient sa ceinture et l'enlevaient avec adresse. Refusant de se laisser dominer, Mukuro mordit la lèvre de son amant et plaqua son excitation contre celle de l'autre. Entendant le grognement d'appréciation de ce dernier, l'illusionniste les fit basculer sur le lit étroit.

Un son impatient et rageur à la fois se fit entendre lorsque le garçon à la coupe d'ananas se mit à élargir l'entrée de l'autre.

« Kufufu » rit alors Mukuro en constatant l'état plutôt conséquent de l'excitation de son amant. « L'alouette me semble bien fragile ces derniers temps... Tu n'as pas eu de quoi mordre ? »

« Tais-toi » fit Hibari Kyoya en reprenant les lèvres de l'autre un bref instant pour faire cesser le rire « Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

Mukuro eut un petit sourire en entendant la question de l'autre. Hibari Kyoya devait être le seul homme sur terre qui parlait plus pendant l'acte que pendant sa vie courante. Le sourire disparut alors que l'alouette mordait violemment les lèvres de l'illusionniste.

« Réponds » le menaça Hibari en enlevant la chemise de l'autre.

« Disons que » commença Mukuro en se baissant pour embrasser avec dévotion chaque parcelle du corps de l'ancien préfet « Tsunayoshi n'étant pas disponible pour l'instant, j'ai du me tourner vers toi pour évacuer toute cette tension. »

Ce furent leurs derniers mots, le reste se perdit dans les râles de plaisir.

Lorsque la nuit se fut bien écoulée, ils parlèrent.

« Donc, l'herbivore t'a proposé un pacte pour remporter ce jeu. » résuma calmement Hibari en enfilant sa chemise froissée.

« Oui »

« Et tu as accepté. »

« Oui » répéta Mukuro en vérifiant que ses gants étaient bien mis.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? » demanda l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

« Kufufu » rit Mukuro avec son habituel sourire supérieur qui enrageait toujours Hibari « Parce que j'ai toujours un tour dans mon sac. »

Hibari ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, montrant par ce fait qu'il attendait que l'autre éclaircisse ses propos.

« Disons que » fit Mukuro en lui tendant un verre d'eau sortit de nulle part « le petit Daemon va être bien surpris ce soir. »

Hibari observa sans un mot le verre, comme si ce dernier était empli de poison, et finit par avoir un minuscule sourire.

« Bien » dit-il d'un air carnassier « Mais la prochaine que tu perds Sawada Tsunayoshi, je te mordrais à mort. »

Mukuro rit à nouveau et s'en alla ainsi. Après tout, ils étaient habitués à passer des soirées ensemble et ce n'était pas la première fois que l'illusionniste rendait visite à l'alouette.

Ce fut ainsi que Mukuro se rendit au casino pour la dernière partie de poker. Les mains plongées dans ses poches, il ignora du mieux qu'il put le regard soupçonneux du croupier et s'assit à la table ronde sans un mot. Daemon arriva peu après et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Mukuro lui répondit par un sourire carnassier.

La partie commença alors et ils finirent par devoir se dévêtir à moitié car la chaleur semblait avoir augmenté. Puis, arriva le moment tant attendu. Le croupier leur donna une nouvelle donne et ils se regardèrent tous deux. Les yeux vairons, bleu et rouge démoniaque, rencontrèrent les yeux sombres, bleu et noir. Soudain, Mukuro se rendit compte que Daemon avait un as de pique à la place de sa pupille droite. Un sourire narquois élargit ses lèvres pendant qu'il se penchait sur la table ronde.

« Daemon, c'est ça ? » dit-il d'une voix étrange, mélange d'humour et de sérieux. « Tu viens d'Italie ? »

« Oui » répondit sans comprendre le plus âgé.

« De la Toscane, n'est-ce pas ? » continua Mukuro en posant face contre terre son jeu.

« Oui, comment le sais-tu ? »

« J'ai de la famille là-bas. Curieusement, certains gènes sont présents parmi tous les membres de celle-ci. Par exemple, mes cheveux » fit Mukuro en désignant l'épi qui se trouvait sur son crâne. « Ma soeur en a un, mon père, mon grand-oncle... »

Les yeux de Daemon s'écarquillèrent alors que l'information montait à son cerveau.

« Cependant, j'ai oublié de te dire une chose » continua le jeune en jouant avec ses jetons « Dans ma famille, il est courant de se battre entre cousins. Plus familièrement, on se bat dès qu'on se rencontre. »

« Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de m'aider » remarqua d'une voix étrangement plate Daemon.

« Kufufu, il semblerait que le mouton se soit rendu compte qu'il s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup »

L'homme se jeta sur la table pour attaquer Mukuro mais ce dernier para le coup avec un trident sorti du néant.

« Il a triché ! » hurla Daemon en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. « Il triche depuis le début du jeu ! »

« Voyons, cousin, ces propos dans ta bouche me blessent profondément. » fit Mukuro en portant sa main gantée à son coeur « Tu sais très bien que je n'oserais jamais tricher ! »

Le croupier soupira en voyant l'empoignade familiale et sortit son revolver sans un mot. Une balle jaillit et se planta dans un mur, après avoir arraché quelques mèches indigos.

« Nous allons régler ceci dans le calme » déclara le bébé en le tenant toujours en joue.

Les deux cousins acquiescèrent et se rassirent sans un mot, de peur de déclencher une salve meurtrière.

« Bien » caqueta l'enfant en prenant place au centre de la table ronde « Vous allez me donner vos cartes. Lorsque je saurais qui a triché, il sera éliminé. Compris ? »

Mukuro hocha la tête et eut un sourire ressemblant assez à celui qu'aurait eu un chat qui se pourlèche les babines après avoir dévoré un innocent canari. Daemon lui jeta un coup d'oeil menaçant et tendit son jeu sans un mot. Le plus jeune fit de même tout en gardant son sourire satisfait.  
>Le croupier sortit de sa poche une petite gourde et versa le contenu de celle-ci sur les cartes présentées. De la fumée indigo s'échappa peu à peu des cartes appartenant à Daemon.<br>Ce dernier blêmit en constatant qu'il avait été le seul à utiliser des illusions.

« Vois-tu, cher cousin » lui sussurra Mukuro « Des fois, il vaut mieux laisser la chance décider »

Daemon vit rouge et tenta de se jeter à nouveau sur l'autre garçon. Mais, un brusque raffut dans le casino l'arrêta et il regarda sans comprendre une nuée de policiers entrer dans la petite salle.

« Daemon Spade ? » demanda un policier d'une voix bourrue en s'adressant aux joueurs.

Mukuro, son sourire toujours aux lèvres désigna du doigts son prétendu cousin.

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation » continua le représentant de l'ordre en saisissant les mains de Daemon. « Vous êtes inculpé d'avoir assassiné le milliardaire Genkishi. »

« Le type aux sourcils bizarres ? » s'étonna Daemon « Mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré ! »

« Pourtant » fit Mukuro en s'approchant du captif « ils ont trouvé tes empreintes à côté de son cadavre... »

Les yeux du plus âgé s'élargirent pendant qu'il prenait conscience du machiavélisme des actes de Mukuro. Hier soir, en lui proposant de finir son verre, il l'avait fait pour obtenir ses empreintes digitales. Il avait accepté de coopérer pour être sûr d'être le seul à ne pas le faire. Daemon baissa la tête en passant à côté de son cousin.  
>En signe de respect.<p>

« Nufufu » rit-il avec une joie étrange « Je plains tes ennemis. Si jamais tu veux jouer à nouveau, tu sais vers qui te tourner, _cousin_. »

Mukuro hocha lentement la tête, appréciant le fait que son adversaire ait accepté si calmement sa défaite.

« Un dernier conseil » déclara Mukuro alors que Daemon allait sortir du casino. « Méfies-toi des morsures de l'Alouette. Mais, si tu arrives à la battre dans un combat, tu sauras sortir du trou sans problèmes. Je te l'enverrai rapidement. »

Face aux mots nébuleux du plus jeune, Daemon répondit par un petit sourire entendu et entra avec assurance dans la voiture de police.

Mukuro mit de côté tout ce qui concernait son parent et fusilla du regard le croupier.

« J'ai gagné » fit-il doucement. « Je veux mon prix. »

« Bien », déclara l'enfant, « Suivez-moi et faites votre choix dans la marchandise. »

Après avoir traversé des couloirs sombres et humides, il arriva dans une salle peuplée de jeunes adolescents, tous plus beaux les uns des autres.

Mais le regard de Mukuro resta rivé dans celui caramel d'un jeune garçon à la fine silhouette. Ce dernier courut dans les bras de l'illusionniste et enfouit son visage dans le torse du plus grand. Mukuro caressa avec affection les cheveux ébouriffés de Tsuna et inspira avec félicité l'odeur de ceux-ci.

« Viens » finit par dire l'illusionniste en saisissant doucement les épaules du plus jeune « Rentrons à la maison. » Tsuna leva des yeux reconnaissants vers son sauveur et ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, mais Mukuro l'interrompit « Là-bas, je te corrigerais pour avoir suivi des inconnus. Tu m'appartiens, tu n'as pas à te mêler à des gens pareils. Il me semble que je vais devoir te montrer à quel point tu m'appartiens... »

Tsuna rougit sous les sous-entendus du plus âgé et baissa la tête de gêne. Cependant, il saisit avec assurance le bras de Mukuro pour le guider vers un coin sombre. Là, il lui montra une silhouette recroquevillée contre un mur.

« C'est grâce à lui que je suis toujours... » murmura Tsuna sans savoir finir sa phrase.

Mukuro se pencha pour mieux observer le sauveur de son amant et failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque. C'était le double en blond de son cher Tsunayoshi-kun.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda d'une voix impérieuse l'illusionniste.

« Giotto. »

« Connais-tu Daemon Spade ? »

« Oui » répondit avec un petit sourire rêveur le blond.

« Si je te libère » fit Mukuro d'un ton pressant « le rejoindras-tu? »

« Oui » déclara en un souffle éperdu Giotto.

L'oeil droit de Mukuro s'enflamma tandis qu'il saisissait son trident. Tsuna poussa un petit cri en reconnaissant l'aura de son amant. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, un raz-de-marée avait submergé une ville entière. Justement la ville où Mukuro avait le plus d'ennemis.

****Trois mois après****

Daemon essuya avec morgue le sang qui coulait lentement d'une écorchure sur ses tempes. L'Alouette lui avait donné du fil à retordre, mais il venait de la battre.

« Nufufu » rit-il en observant les yeux brûlants de haine de celle-ci « J'ai gagné. Rempli ta part du pari. »

Hibari hocha douloureusement la tête et montra de son tonfa la porte grande ouverte de la prison.

« Troisième porte à gauche » déclara-t-il en se levant pour épousseter ses vêtements « Il t'attend depuis longtemps. Ne cassez rien. »

Quand il entra dans la pièce, Daemon remarqua d'abords les jambes fines serrées dans le pantalon moulant, les fesses apétissantes qu'il avait envie de parcourir, le torse finement musclé qu'il avait tant de fois embrassé et finalement, la tête aux lèvres rouges qui semblaient hurler qu'on les embrasse. Daemon se fit un plaisir d'obéir à leur demande et se jeta sur l'autre homme. Il n'y eut pas un mot. Trop de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur dernier tête à tête. Daemon embrassa, suça et mordilla chaque parcelle du corps pale qu'il redécouvrait depuis tout ce temps.

Giotto jeta sa tête en arrière lorsque son amant ouvrit son pantalon pour en saisir son sexe.

« Fais-le » ordonna-t-il en croisant les yeux étranges de Spade. « Maintenant. »

« Nufufu, je ne te savais si pressé » fit l'illusionniste en retirant son pantalon à son tour.

Mais il obéit à la demande du blond et lui présenta trois doigts. Ce dernier les lécha avec délice, faisant déglutir Daemon. Les doigts glissèrent en Giotto qui s'était assis sur le bureau de la pièce. Daemon gémit en sentant la moiteur de son amant et ne sut se retenir. Il enleva ses doigts et les remplaça par son sexe. Avec un soupir de pur plaisir, il commença ses va-et-vient et ancra ses yeux dans ceux emplis de flammes du blond. Ce dernier les avait rêveurs, plongés dans le monde du plaisir.

Finalement, la délivrance arriva et ils s'écroulèrent à bout de souffle sur le bureau.

« Depuis quand ? » parvint à énoncer Daemon en caressant la joue du blond avec affection.

« Trois mois » répondit Giotto en comprenant ce que l'autre lui voulait. « le soir-même où tu as été arrêté, il m'a libéré en prétextant que la famille est une chose primordiale. »

« Il n'a pas attendu » remarqua avec satisfaction l'illusionniste « C'est bien. Nous irons lui rendre visite un de ces jours. »

« Pourquoi pas » fit le blond alors qu'une lueur perverse apparaissait dans ses prunelles « J'aime beaucoup Tsunayoshi. »

* * *

><p>Voilà, fini. C'est la première fois que j'écris un OS dans ce genre, donc si on pouvait commenter pour que je sache comment améliorer le style... Et, si vous commentez, vous aurez droit à la visite de Daemon et de Mukuro dans vos rêves !<p>

Toute plainte à l'encontre de cette promesse se fera par l'intermédiaire du bouton juste en dessous.


End file.
